Comes With The Snow
by ChocolateCoveredJockey
Summary: Winter has come to Brooklyn. And it isn't just bringing snow and chilly winds. Dedicated to Perch! Lubs you goil! SpotPerch completed
1. Snow and Slick Streets

((bounds out in a cheerleading outfit)) Yay for me! I'm starting another story! And this one is dedicated to one of my first newsie pals, Perch! It was gonna be just a one shot, but it was getting to long, so I decided to put it in chapter form. It will be short but lots of sweet things will happen in it! Ok, enough about the story! Let's get to it! I know that Perch is dying to read it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Spot or Perch. I own Jockey, Rickets, and Pins.

((bows)) Now, onto the fic!

Spot: Bout time!

((throws pompom at him)) shut up! Just cause I write about you in this, doesn't mean that I gotta like you any more then I do! So, watch it!

* * *

Chapter One

Pale lamp light shone down on the black streets and alleyways of Brooklyn. The light was neither warm nor inviting to the strangers who trudged by plowing through the deep snowdrifts that covered the streets. A sharp wind howled angrily through the nearly deserted streets and banged against the closed shutters with hard fists. It taunted the poor fools outside on such a night and danced slow circles around them while sticking cold fingers right through their thick clothes to their bones. It laughed with evil gaiety when its victims shuttered at the chill and tried to block it's icy breath.

Soon, all late home-comers left the streets and entered their warm homes, met by loved ones' welcoming embrace. The wind ran through the streets complaining at the closed doors and windows that not a soul was there for it to lease and torment. Then, a soft, lone footfall could be heard crunching down the hard packed street. With a screeching whoop, the bully turned and headed straight for the lone figure on the street. The feisty wind hit the bowed form full force knocking the unfortunate person into an alley wall.

The figure leaned against the cold brick trying to catch its breath that was stolen by the chilly wind. The heaving shadow moved farther into the safety of the alley, much to the wind's dismay. The pale glow from a small window chased away the shadows surrounding the figure revealing a beautiful girl.

She looked about seventeen. She had long, stick straight black hair that fell to her waist and was held back from her face by a dark blue ribbon. Her stormy blue-green eyes shone with a soft, sad light. She stood dejectedly against the wall, hugging her worn wool coat close about her body in an attempt for added warmth. A soft sigh escaped her shivering lips as cold and sleep over took her frozen body and forced her to the ground. Behind a crate and several boxes, she curled into a tight ball, tucking her head deep between the folds of her coat. With a small sigh and a shudder, she fell into a cold, restless sleep as the wind howled about her.

* * *

Spot trudged darkly through the falling snow and piercing wind. He was in a bad mood, and the weather wasn't doing anything to improve it. He gave a startled yelp as his feet hit a slick patch of ice and flew out from under him. His breath burst through his clenched teeth as his back connected with the icy street with a sharp crack.

With a pained groan, Spot rolled onto his side and lay there willing his breath to return and the wintry night to stop spinning. His lungs finally filled with sweet, cold air which helped to still the dizzy world. With another groan, he pushed himself onto his hands and knees and then slowly rose unsteadily to his feet.

"Stupid pokah game had ta be in Queens! It jist had ta be on da uddah side o' New Yawk!"

He pulled his cap farther down over his ears and wrapped his coat more tightly around his shivering body. Still grumbling, he turned down a near by alley and hurriedly crunched down it. In the semi-darkness, Spot tripped over an unseen object and was once again kissing the cobbled street.

He swore softly under his breath and pushed himself up before the wet snow had a chance to seep into his already damp clothes. As he was brushing some loose snow from his clothes, a small movement from behind some boxes caught his eye. He cautiously moved toward the movement. Spot had the reputation of being the toughest newsie in the whole city, but even he was nervous about meeting something in a dark, cold alley at night.

A dark mound lay curled on a small snowdrift behind the box barrier. It barely even moved except for some shallow breaths making it rise and fall. Spot felt curiousity take over his fear and move him closer to the mass of cloth. He gave it a light kick but got no response. His courage grew, and he kicked the mound again a bit harder.

"Hey you! Wake up!"

No response came except for several shuddering breaths. By now, Spot's curiosity was at its peak. He tiptoed over to the end that he thought was the head and pulled back the hood. Spot gazed down at the pale face of a very pretty girl. Her lips were a dark purple, and her skin was turning a blue color.

"What's a dame doin' out heah like dis?" He muttered to himself as he lifted the small form into his arms. "I's gotta get ya some place warmah or you is gonna freeze ta death!"

He hurried down the alley and through the quiet streets till he came to a brightly-lit building. Shifting the weight of the girl around, he freed his left hand to jiggle the doorknob and finally opened it.

Inside the lodging house, boys lounged about on the floor or on chairs at different places around the room. All heads came up when Spot entered the room. They could tell immediately that Spot was not in a good mood and that his mind was definitely somewhere else.

"Rickets! Pins! Get some hot watah an' several blankets an' bring dem to me room right now!"

A tall, gangly boy with bright black eyes and a head of dark brown hair jumped to his feet at the sound of his name and was followed by a much younger boy with mousy gray hair and gray-green eyes. They both dashed down the hall to accomplish their orders.

Spot ignored the other boys and made his way carefully up the stairway toward his room. He was halfway down the hall when one of the bunkroom doors opened behind him. He couldn't help but roll his eyes at the soft snicker that came from the short figure leaning against the doorpost.

"Find anuddah stray, Spot?"

He turned to glare at the smirking girl.

"Oh, go freeze yer head in a bucket, Jockey! I jist found dis goil outside in a snowdrift. Why would I jist leave her dere? Now, go git her a warm nightgown or sumptin' an' bring it to me room."

Jockey went stiff and gave Spot a mock salute, "Yesh, sir, Mistah Conlon, sir!" Her dark azure eyes flashed teasingly at her leader. With a flip of her auburn curls, she spun around and reentered the room she had recently exited.

Spot glared after Jockey's retreating form before continuing on to his room. He kicked open the door and carefully laid the still unconscious girl on his bed. He pulled off her frozen coat, shawl, and shoes before pulling the heavy quilt over her shivering body.

A loud thump and slosh from the hallway preceded a sharp rap at the door announcing the arrival of the three messengers. Spot rolled his eyes again when he heard Jockey teasing Pins about spilling half of Spot's water on the floor.

Spot marched over and threw open the door, making all three teens jump. He glared at Jockey who had opened her mouth to make a smart remark and silently took the blankets from Rickets.

"Tanks fellas. Now, go tell Mistah Meiyer dat we's got a new bordah, an' I's payin' for tanight."

Rickets and Pins nodded before dashing off down the hall to find the landlord. Spot turned to walk back into his room while Jockey followed close at his heels. He had pretty much forgotten about her as he poured some of the hot water into a water bottle and slipped it between the blankets.

"Well, do ya want me ta put dis gown on her or jist hold it an' look poity?" Her voice broke the stillness so suddenly that Spot started and had to mentally calm his racing heart.

"Of coise you is gonna put it on her!"

Jockey crossed her arms and stared at Spot when he made no move to leave. "Well?"

Spot copied her stance and returned her stare, "Well what?'

"You can't jist sit dere watchin' me undress her! She may be unconscious, but she still desoives some decency!"

Spot blushed lightly at er subtle implication. "I's goin'! I's goin'! Don't git youse knickahs in a knot!" He left, softly closing the door behind him.

Several minutes later, Jockey emerged, smiled brightly at Spot's scowl, and skipped down the hallway till she disappeared into her room. Spot sullenly shook his head before entering his room. He checked on the now peacefully sleeping girl before laying a couple of blankets on the floor. He pulled off his shirt and suspenders before moving to look at the girl once more.

"Soah is a perty ting!' He whispered while brushing aside some of her dark tresses. "Sleep well." He blew out the candle on the nightstand and burrowed deep into his make shift bed.


	2. Early in the morning

Hey there! I'm updating this really quick. It is after 2:30 in the morning and I would like to get this done. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I think it's really good. Took me forever to type it up! But now it is done and ready for your reading pleasure! 

Tanks too: Tears in a Bottle, hobbit1400, elleestJenn, and the lead lady herself Perch for reviewing the story! I'm glad you all liked the chapter! Twitch, I will see about putting you in, but don't feel bad if I don't ok?

Now, on with the show!

* * *

Chapter Two

Pale sunshine streamed through the dirty windowpane and danced across the peaceful face of the girl. With a low groan, she stretched as far as she could reach. Her eyes fluttered open only to shut them immediately at the glare of the light. The sensation of warmth and a flannel nightgown made her eyes open again in confusion.

"I'm not dead?" She glanced around at the room trying to sort out the details on how she got from the freezing alley to a warm room.

A soft snore and sigh brought her attention to the floor in pure confusion. A soft blush filled her cheeks at the sight of a half-naked boy on the floor beside her bed. She couldn't help but let her eyes travel over his handsome face. The sun reflected off his golden hair giving him a golden glow like a sleeping angel. The light soon moved to shine on his face. She stifled a giggle as he stretched his arms lazily above his head. He blinked his bright blue eyes up at her startled face and smirked.

"Mornin' sleepin' beauty!"

She felt her face turn a bright red at his greeting and at the fact that she had been caught staring at him. "G-g'mornin'." She tried to calm herself and glanced away hoping he wouldn't notice her embarrassment.

The boy stood to his feet and stretched his lean body toward the ceiling. Her eyes were naturally drawn to his toned chest.

"Youse feelin' bettah?" His deep voice brought her silverish eyes from his body to his face. She couldn't help but feel as she gazed into his beautiful eyes that he was laughing at her.

"Umm…yeah, I's feelin' lots bettah, I guess. Do ya mind answerin' a few questions? Where exactly am I, an' who are you?"

The boy grinned at her questions as if she should know the answers. "Youse in da Brooklyn Lodgin' House. I's Spot Conlon, leadah o' da Brooklyn newsies."

The girl nodded her head but still had a rather confused look on her face. "What's a newsie?"

Spot stared at her in surprise, "Youse nevah hoid 'bout newsies!" She shook her head. "Well, we are boys an' a few goils who sell papes fer a livin'. Most boys you see wit newspapahs undah dere arms are newsies."

A light came on in her eyes, as she finally understood. Spot grinned down at her before pulling his shirt over his head, much to her dismay.

"So, youse gotta place ta stay, or was you plannin' ta sleep in dat snowdrift for da rest of da wintah?"

The girl blushed and shook her head, "I jist haven't found a place ta call home yet."

"Well den, youse ken stay heah wit us. Youse'll have ta loin da way o' da newsies, but dat's da easy part. Jockey'll make soah dat da fellas don't bother ya."

Her eyes sparkled at Spot as he gave his permission to stay. "Tanks so much…! Um, what was youse name agin?" She mentally berated herself for so soon forgetting her rescuer's name.

Spot smiled at her flaming cheeks and took her hand in his, "Me name's Spot Conlon. An' you are, Miss?" He looked at her and raised her hand to his lips.

His lips brushing her hand dent shivers up and down her spine and a fresh blush to her already flaming face. "I's-I's-Youse ken call me Perch."

Spot kissed her hand again before releasing his hold. "You jist stay heah. I'll send Jockey in wit some clothes fer ya."

"Tanks fer helpin' me, Spot." Perch smiled softly at him.

"Anyting for a poity goil." He winked and smiled at her rosy face before walking out into the hallway. "Jockey! Git youse butt ovah heah!"

"Wut do ya want now Spot?" Jockey placed her hands on her hips and glared down the hallway at him.

Spot simply rolled his eyes at her. Jockey was always grumpy in the morning. "Ken you git da new goil sumptin' ta weah an' eat?"

Jockey grinned at him and gave a mock salute, "Yesh mon capiton!" She pushed through the group of groggy newsboys toward her room. She reemerged a few minutes later with a bag of old cloths and a tray with a simple breakfast on it. She flashed Spot a bright grin as she passed him in the hall.

Perch glanced up from where she was fixing Spot's bed to see a smiling girl with shining azure eyes and auburn curls with natural highlights of golden-red skip through Spot's door holding a big cloth bag and balancing a tray.

"Heya! I's Jockey. I's da only goil in dis place. Well, at least, I was till now!" She crinkled up her freckled nose and smiled impishly at the grinning Perch.

Perch gave a musical laugh and moved to take the tray from Jockey's hand. "Heah! Let me help you sit dat!" She placed the tray down on the small nightstand and turned back to Jockey. "I's glad dat I ken help bring a little class ta dis place!"

Jockey grinned in reply. She spat in her hand and held it out to Perch. "Jist be warned, Spot loves ta be in charge! So, what's youse name?"

Perch looked at the offered palm incredulously before copying Jockey's actions, "I's Perch, an' it's a pleasurah ta meetcha Jockey!"

Jockey gave her hand a warm shake before heading out the door. "Eat real quick and git dressed! We's gotta sell taday, an' I's teachin' ya! So don't dilly dally too long!"

"No worries!" I'll be quick!"

A few minutes later, Perch stuck her head out into the hall. "Jockey?"

Jockey spun around from her position at the stairs. "Perch! Wow! You is much fastah den me when I's getting dressed!"

Perch grinned and walked over to her new friend. "So, we sellin' papes or what?"

Jockey grinned and handed Perch a coat, hat and pair of mittens. "Coise we's sellin'! It's what we do! Bettah put dese on cause it's mighty cold out!"

Perch followed Jockey down the stairs while bundling up against the cold. She looked up to find Spot pacing impatiently at the bottom of the stairs.

"Hey Spot! We's heah!"

Spot came to a stop and looked up at the two girls. Well, he really just looked at Perch. "Ready kid?" He offered his arm to Perch, ignoring Jockey's howls of laughter in the background.

A wide grin spread across Perch's face and wouldn't be forced away, no matter how hard she tried. Spot led the trio out of the lodging house and into the chilly morning. Jockey couldn't help but snickered most of the way to the DC at Spot's attempts to be a gentleman.


	3. Slush Down the Back

_**runs in with a cheer**_ Yay! I have finally found time in my busy schedual to get this chappy up and running! **_ bows to the nearly nonexistent applause_** Fine! Be that way then! I just won't post any more chapters! **_starts walking away with a pout as the reviews start going wild_** Now that is more like it! **_grins and bows again_** Ok, I now would like to take the time to thank the peeps who have been so kind as to review on this story. **_clears throat and points to each person as she names them_**

**Just-Penni - **Tanks for thinking that my story's cute! **_huggles Penni_** I totally agree that I made him cute and gentlemanly, but we all know that it would never happen. **_looks doubtfully at the audience_** Right?

**hobbit1400 - **Glad you like the story so far. I must admit that I thought it wouldn't be that great of a story when I started it (cause Spot is not my favorite), but the story has grown on me and now I love it! Happy that you can read it and enjoy it!

**RealDramaQueen817 - **I'm so happy you really like this. Yes, I think this is really going in the right direction. Seeing as Spot and Perch are getting close, that can only mean good things right. :P

**mistymixwolf aka Perch - **_**falls out of seat at the meer thought of Spot being a gentleman**_ Sorry, still strikes me as hilarious seeing as in my eyes, he could never play the part as one. But there is always room for improvement!

**coolgrl123 - _giggles_** Glad you like! As you can see...I am for sure updating! _**grins and dances with plushie Skittery**_

**elleestJenn - **I'm not really going for a mean Spot in this one. He was just grumpy! He's moody in the movie, so let him be moody in my story. :P

**Tears in a Bottle - **_**sniggles too**_ You were right, I don't like Spot that much. But, since I'm writing a story about him and my friend, then I have to be nice to him. Besides, I don't hate him, I just like to mess with his mind. :P It's way too much fun to leave Spot's brain alone! Hmmmm..._**walks around Spot staring intently at his eyes while in the process really freaking him out**_ I never noticed his ears before! But you're right! They are a bit big aren't they? You are very observant. :P

Ok, those are my shout outs! If you would like to be included in them, then just push that little blue button when your done reading and review my work! I love getting reviews from peeps! It makes my day brighter! Hope you all like this next installment of Comes With The Snow! **_bows and backs out of the room dragging Spot and Skittery with her_**

**_

* * *

_**

Chapter Three

Several weeks later, Spot and Perch were walking along the docks enjoying another good day of selling. It was a little warmer, but snow still covered the ground. Most of the newsies, including Jockey, were either back at the LH or visiting Tibby's and enjoying a nice bowl of soup.

"So, Perch, how do ya like bein' a newsie? Youse gotten really good since youse foist day."

Perch beamed at him from where she stood watching the bay. "Tanks Spot! I likes it a lot. I don't know what I'd do iffen you woulda nevah found me that night." She turned back to the bay.

Spot stared at the girl for a few minutes before getting a rather mean idea. A very mischievous gleam slowly entered his blue eyes as his gaze traveled between a soft pile of snow and the girl standing in front of him.

"Hey Perch?"

"Hm…?" She turned toward the boy.

"I tinks youse bettah run!" Spot grinned at the bewildered girl before stooping to pack the loose snow at his feet into a ball.

"Run? Why should I… eeek!" Perch's eyes widened with the realization of what Spot meant before she took off in the opposite direction of Spot's missile.

Spot gave a loud laugh before launching his snowball after her fleeing figure. It caught Perch in the middle of her back.

"I's gonna getcha Perch!" He laughed and took after her in a bull-like charge.

Perch screeched as her feet hit a patch of ice and slipped out from under her. She fell onto a soft drift of snow and scrambled to free herself from its feathery, wet grip. But, it was all a lost cause. She squealed as Spot grabbed her around her middle and pinned her down. He looked down at her with laughter shining in his eyes and spilling from his wide grin.

"You ain't goin' anywheres!" He pulled her back when she tried to crawl away.

Perch laughed and rolled over so that Spot was now sitting on her stomach and laughed before realizing the position they were in. A warm blush crept up her neck and spread to the rest of her face. It was so warm that Perch thought she felt the snow melting beneath her.

All humor had left Spot's face and was replaced by something she couldn't quite place when she finally found the courage to look him in the face again. Perch felt her heart flutter as Spot gazed down on her softly and leaned closer. She couldn't keep herself from glancing nervously at hiss lips as they got closer and closer to hers.

"Perch…" He whispered halting nervously.

She looked up at him, her eyes full of curiosity. "What Spot?"

He leaned closer to her surprised face. His lips brushed hers lightly before he leaned back and smirked mischievously at her.

"Eat me snow!" He grinned evilly and rubbed a handful of the cold stuff in her surprised face. He rolled off the sputtering girl and lay laughing up at the sky.

"Is dat cold, Perch?" His question was interrupted by his laughter.

"Oh? You tinks you is so sneaky!" She spit out the last of the snow. With a quick flick of her wrist, she shoved a large snowball down Spot's back.

Spot's eyes widened as the cold slush that ran down his back. "Ah! Dat's cold! Really cold!" He jumped from the snowdrift and danced around trying to get rid of the snow.

Perch watched this show with fascination. It wasn't every day you got to see the tough leader of Brooklyn dancing in the road, screaming about something cold. Perch couldn't help it anymore. She snorted as her laughter finally fought through to the surface. She rolled around in the snow holding her sides and gasping for breath.

Spot finally freed his coat from the cold snow inside it. He turned and narrowed his eyes at the cackling girl in the snow. He pounced on her and shoved a handful of snow down the front of her coat and shirt.

"Hey! How'd ya like me ta shove ice down yer pants! That boins!" She tried frantically to get the quickly melting snow out of her shirt.

Spot sat back and laughed at her less then amused face. "Youse okay Perch!"

Perch leaned back with a huff as the last of the melted into her clothes. Her lip stuck out in a pout as she pulled her knees to her chest. "Tanks, I tinks." She grumped at him from her little corner of the drift.

Spot gave a laugh before becoming quiet and thoughtful. Suddenly, he jumped to his feet and pulled Perch up to join him.

"Come on, I want ta show ya sumptin'!" Spot gave her a bright smile before taking her hand and leading her into the heart of Brooklyn.


	4. Shameless Flirting?

Hi everyone! I bet you are all surprised at the fact that a new chapter has come out of me so fast. Well, that's because I've had some time on my hands in which I used to write. Now, without further ado, I shall begin my shout outs and let you good people move onto the story. 

**coolgrl123 - **Tanks! Glad you like it! Yesh, I liked writing that chapter. It was fun!

**madmbutterfly713 - **Hehe! Hope you like this chapter.

**hobbit1400 - **See my hobbity friend, I have updated soon! Now, go and read my chapter! I command you to! And hurry up with your next chapter too! pleads Please? Do I have to beg?

**RealDramaQueen817 - **Course it's good that they are getting closer! Perch would kill me if they didn't! Besides, it wouldn't be a good romance if they hated each other!

**Tears in a Bottle - **Ha! I ended it there! What are you gonna do bout it, huh? Besides, it was a good place to end. Can't give you guys everything easy now can I? What would be the fun in that? Did I update soon enough for you my dear? Hope you like this one too.

**just-your-average - **Yay, I thought about having her shove it down his pants, but I didn't want to be too mean to him. Come on, he may be Spot, but no boy deserves that done to him. That would really hurt! Tanks for your confidence in my writing ability. I loved writing that chapter and causing Spot unhappiness! It was fun!

**mistymixwolf aka Perch - **Glad you liked that scene just as much as I did! i could just see him doing it as I was writing it. Made me smile the whole time!

* * *

Chapter Four

After nearly twenty minutes of dodging carts, trolleys, and grumpy venders, Spot halted before an old sandstone building. The architecture was worn from time and weather. Two large colored glass murals of Christ's birth and resurrection were distinct against the gray-yellow stone. The sunbeams glinted of the metal details of the large domed doors. Their polished wood fronts gleamed under the warm sun. They reached out warm arms along with the carefully chiseled out Savior and blessed Mother. The holy pair smiled kindly at the people passing by in the streets. They implored for the hurting, lost, and broken to enter through the heavy doors and find solace and comfort for their souls.

Perch took this all in the few seconds it took Spot to push the big oak doors open. Their footsteps echoed hollowly through the high ceiling hall. Faded red velvet cushions sat on dark walnut pews. Whispered prayers drifted in the air along with the smell of smoke and incense as patrons kneeled before the altar and lit candles for loved ones. An older man stepped from the shadowed wings of the church and walked up to the young couple.

"Good afternoon, Spot." His soft gray eyes smiled at him and Perch.

"G' aftahnoon, Faddah Donavan." Spot gave the priest a courteous nod and smile. "Ken I take her up to da towah?"

Father Donavan nodded and handed him a large key ring. He gave the couple a kind smile before turning to greet another of his parishioners.

"Just lock it up when your done, Spot. Mrs. Flemmings, how are you today?" His soft Irish accent slipped farther away as he led the Mrs. Flemmings to a nearby pew.

Spot grinned at the priest's back before taking Perch's hand and leading her behind the pulpit. A small simple door stood hidden behind it and the communion table. Instantly, Spot found the right key and noiselessly entered through the doorway. They stood in a small room with a flight of stairs spiraling upwards.

"Come on," Spot took her hand again and drew her toward the old, dusty stairs, "it ain't much further."

He led them up, and up, and up, till they came to a door that looked as old as the stairs. Spot carefully turned the handle and opened the door to show a room that was surrounded by huge glass windows. Every way you turned had a different view of Brooklyn.

Perch turned a slow circle, staring at the city she now called home. "Wow! It's bootiful up heah!"

"Yay," Spot's reply was thoughtful, but he wasn't looking at the view. "specially at Christmas time. I loves it up heah." He snapped his gaze away from Perch's face when she turned her eyes toward him in a questioning gaze.

"What? Do I's gots sumptin' on me face?" He grinned and ran a hand over his face searching for any foreign objects.

Perch grinned at his goofy face and laughed before turning back to the window. She gazed out on the city with a pondering look on her face.

"Whatcha tinkin' bout?" Spot asked with a smile.

"Hm? Oh, nuttin'." Her eyes sparkled mischievously in her innocent face.

"Right! An' I's not da king o' Brooklyn!"

"It's nuttin', I swears!"

"Sure. Its sumptin'. Come on, youse ken tell me!"

Perch blushed at her own thoughts and turned to head toward the door. "Come on, we's bettah git back to da lodgin' house. It's getting' late."

Spot glanced at the still sunny afternoon and back at Perch in confusion. "Why? It ain't even getting dark yet." He grabbed her wrist to stop her. "Can't ya please tell me?" He gave her a pleading look.

Smiling, Perch shook her head, "Not now. Latah ok?"

Giving her his best puppy pout, he scuffed his foot against the floor in disappointment. "Oh, ok, but," He grinned impishly at her, "I's not gonna let youse forgit it!"

All Perch could do was shake her head in amazement. She laughed and headed for the door, "Come on Conlon. I tink we's bettah git goin'."


	5. Comes with the Snow

Yay! I have finally finished the last chapter! Perch, darlin', I hope you have enjoyed this story as much as I have had writing it for you! This is the last chapter in your love story with Spot. I hope that I have done him and you justice. Now, to thank those who have been faithfully waiting for this chapter. Tanks to: Gryffindor's Newsie, madmbutterfly713, hobbit1400, LongCleeve, Tears in a Bottle, elleestJenn, TheRealDramaQueen817, and mistymixwolf aka Perch. Love you all! Three tons of chocolate covered newsies for you all! Enjoy my last chappy!

* * *

Chapter Five 

Spot sat on the fire escape watching his frosty breath disappear into the bone chilling air. Two weeks before Christmas, and it was getting colder with every passing day. He blew out another smoky puff and pulled his jacket close round his body. He could hear loud laughter and happy chatter through the closed window at his back. The boys were busy playing poker, and for some odd reason, he didn't feel like beating their socks off. Which explained, or really didn't, why he was sitting out in the freezing cold with a melancholy look on his face when he could be winning a good amount of cash in the warm, inviting room.

Perch walked past the table set up for the poker game and couldn't help laughing when Jockey jumped up and proclaimed herself winner of the hand. She caught Jockey's eye and grinned as the boys threw down their cards in defeat. When Spot wasn't playing, Jockey was queen of the game, and it annoyed the boys to no end.

Perch shook her head at the fuss Pins was making over Jockey's straight of diamonds and walked toward her bunk. As she passed the window, a slight movement on the escape brought her eyes up to see a rosy cheek Spot sitting dejectedly outside. She turned back and opened the window.

"Spot, youse okay?"

Spot started and spun to stare at Perch with wide eyes. "Huh? Oh, yeah, I's fine."

A teasing grin curled her lips upward as she climbed through the window and sat down beside him trying to see what he was staring at.

"Did I scare ya, Conlon?" She turned to face with an eyebrow raised in teasing question.

Spot heard the laughter in her voice and saw it on her face. She had startled him from his deep thoughts, but he wasn't going to admit that to her. He wasn't supposed to be scared of anything. He was Spot Conlon after all!

"Nah, ya didn't scare me." He masked his face trying tot push his earlier thoughts to the back of his mind before Perch could figure out what they were.

Perch shivered and rubbed her hands over her arms in an attempt to warm them in the freezing night air. "It's cold out heah! Why don't youse come inside where it's warm?" She stood and offered him a hand to help him stand.

He glanced in what seemed like confusion from her outstretched hand to her face and back to her hand. "No thanks. I tink I'll jist stay out heah for a while."

Here eyes clouded over with genuine concern, "Ya soah?"

Spot smiled at her and stood to place a soft kiss on her cheek, "Yay, I's soah. Thanks for carin'."

A surprised hand rose to touch her flaming cheek as she smiled shyly at her feet. "Well, youse cared bout me, so why shouldn't care bout youse?" She grinned at him and crawled back through the window. A few moments later, she returned carrying a heavy quilt. She draped it over Spot's shoulders and sat down beside him again.

"What's dis fer?" Spot looked at the blanket in surprise.

"We don't need ya gettin' sick from sittin' out heah now do we? Iffen youse gits cold, do me a favor an' come inside, kay?" She smiled and gave his shoulder a softly pat as she stood to head back inside.

"Hey Perch?" He twisted around to look at her.

"Hm?" A questioning look was in her eyes as she turned back to face him.

Spot glanced at his hands that picked nervously at the blanket covering his shoulders. "Ya wanna join me?"

Startled by his request, Perch's cheeks turned a rosy pink. "O-okay." She nervously returned to his side and settled down between his legs. A small smile turned up the corners of her mouth as his arms wrapped around her with the blanket.

"Feel bettah?" His voice was slightly muffled from his face being buried in her hair.

Another shiver ran down her spine at the chilly air and at the feel of his warm breath against her neck. "Yeah, much bettah."

Spot frowned at her shiver and moved up against her. "Do you like it heah Perch?"

His question surprised Perch so much that for a moment she had to search for the words to answer him. "Yeah, it's nice heah at da lodging house."

A grin spread across Spot's face. "I's glad bout dat!" The grin slipped from his face as another thought entered his mind. "You ain't evah gonna leave, are ya?"

A small giggle escaped her lips, "No, I's nevah gonna leave." A contented smile filled her lips as she snuggled closer against him. Her eyes watched as his ink-stained hand lifted her small one to his lips, ducking her violently blushing head as he rained soft kisses on each finger in turn. A happy sigh escaped her lips as her head came to rest on his shoulder.

"What is it? What's wrong?" His words fluttered against her fingers where his lips still placed feathery kisses upon them.

"Nothin'", a smile broke across her face as she looked up into his face. "For once in me life, nothin's wrong!"

The hand holding hers dropped her hand and moved to softly caress her cheek. "Dat's a good ting right?" His blue eyes gazed deep into hers as if trying to send her an unspoken message.

Perch have a slight laugh and nodded. "Yeah Spot, dat's a very good ting." She lifted a trembling hand up to brush his blonde hair out of his face.

"Perch…" A new emotion filled his face as his other hand went up to hold hers on his cheek. His eyes glanced nervously between her eyes and lips quickly before returning to her eyes.

"Yes Spot?" Her voice was only a breathy whisper. She knew what he wanted to tell her, to ask her, and she wanted to hear it. She wanted to have him hold her close and never let her go. Her tongue slid nervously over her lips as he leaned closer.

"Perch, can-can…? Would you…?" Spot let out a frustrated growl and ran an agitated hand through his hair. Suddenly, he gathered her into his arms and leaned his lips down to meet hers in a soft kiss.

Perch gave a surprised squeak against his lips before letting herself get swept away by the emotions she felt in his lips.

When Spot pulled back, he looked into her eyes and pleaded silently with her. "Perch, would you make me Christmas da best evah an' be me goil?"

Perch felt delight course through her veins as her heart exploded in a mixture of emotion. Tears of happiness filled her eyes as her head nodded, and she moved closer to him. "Spot, nothin' would make me happier dis Christmas!"

The grin on Spot's face spoke a million words as he bent down and once again captured her lips with his. Soft and silent, the gray clouds delivered fluffy snowflakes down upon the quiet city, blanketing it in a thick quilt of cold white.


	6. Closing Remarks

This is just to thank all of you who have been so awesome and reviewed my last chapter. I want to thank you for being such great reviewers and all that jazz! I can't believe that you guys have liked my stuff so much that you have continued to read it! Tanks sooooo very much! A big box has been sent to each of you. Use your imagination as to what's in it cause you all deserve it:D Now… to name my faithful supporters…

My hat's off to you all: **Tears in a Bottle**, **mistymixwolf aka Perch**, **hobbit1400**, **Garen Ruy Maxwell**, **TheRealDramaQueen817**, and **elleestJenn**. You all rock! Huggles to you all! Enjoy your presents and keep an eye out for new stories and updates in the other fics of mine. :D


End file.
